


Kwiaty dla ciebie

by enntsu



Series: Kwiaty dla ciebie [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, homofobia, lekkie bdsm, trochę angst, trochę fluff
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Marcelina szukała jedynie współlokatora, który zniósłby jej ciągłe smęcenie, a Areta zdecydowanie zbyt często uciekała i wszystko sobie komplikowała.





	Kwiaty dla ciebie

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią, ale nim to się stało kolejna porcja ubrań została rzucona prosto na jej twarz, by potem sturlać się na podłogę i tym samym dołączyć do innych upaćkanych błotem rzeczy. W wymęczonym umyśle to wszystko wydarzyło się w zwolnionym tempie i przy kiczowatej muzyce z tych żenujących komedii, które opowiadają o losach dorosłych, nieporadnych ludzi, co dopiero po trzydziestu latach ukrywania się za sukienką mamy, zaliczyli bolesne zderzenie z rzeczywistością, bo mamusia stwierdziła, że ma ich dosyć.

Rzecz w tym, że jej wiek jeszcze nie zaczynał się od cyfry trzy albo cztery, a z domu nie wywalała jej rozwścieczona rodzicielka. Wyrzucała ją jej dziewczyna. Ta sama, która kilka godzin wcześniej nalewała sobie wina i opowiadała o ich wspólnych planach na przyszłość: wycieczkach do Grecji i ogromnym domu, i oczywiście o kotach, bo obie je uwielbiały i jeszcze zanim zostały parą, gdy jedynie rozmawiały przez płot, a później widywały się w szkole, no po prostu zawsze musiały mieć chociaż jednego kota. Najlepiej białego i bardzo puchatego. Najzabawniejsze było to, że to właśnie ta miłość do tych zwierząt sprawiła, że zostały parą, potem ratowała ich przed małymi upadkami, a teraz nie miała żadnego znaczenia.

Nic nie miało znaczenia: ani inne głupiutkie rzeczy, ani poważne deklaracje miłosne. Wszystko zostało zniszczone przez niczym nieuzasadniony gniew. I jak na złość, znów jak w filmie, padało – krople deszczu uderzały o jej twarz, sklejały włosy i ubrania z ciałem i wytwarzały więcej błota pod jej nogami.

Drżącą dłonią wyjęła z kieszeni telefon i po chwili wahania wybrała odpowiedni numer.

— Um... Daniel mógłbyś po mnie przyjechać?


End file.
